This Ones for G
by yhungnique
Summary: Life was good, well good enough. Until a girl from the past shows up and brings something with her. EdwardXBella
1. Chapter 1

I was getting real fucking irritated. If Jessica called my phone one more fucking time, I'm going to snap her neck. I don't know why I hired that girl; she should be working on those poles downstairs. Sighing I answer the damn phone," What now Jessica?" "Mr. Cullen, there's a Isabella here to see you." Then she was silent and whispered, "she's not alone". There was a hint of humor in her voice. Now I'm thinking I don't know no Isabella's so what could she want with me? And who the hell is she with? People whispering interrupted my thoughts. What the hell is going on? My business doesn't work this way. I always know what's going on. Without thinking I reply, "Send her in". It takes a good five minutes until my door is open and I see her. I know her. But where? I see her looking at me and I motion for her to take a seat. She looks down and then I realized she really isn't alone. "If your here to tell me he's mine. You're not the first. What do you want, money? I'll write you a check now." She's blinking at me like she can't believe what I just said. But I mean come on. I know I get around, but I always wrap my big boy up. There's always some bitch claiming she has my kid. Nothing new. While I'm writing the check for 500 dollars, I feel her move closer to my desk. She slaps a paper on my desk, hard. I feel kind of disrespected about it. But shake it off quick and take a look at the paper. I recognize the writing immediately - James. "Where the fuck did you get this?" There's no way, she's in to this kind of shit. She looks way too innocent. "It was in my mailbox. I didn't come here for money; I can take care of my son just fine. But since he is yours, and I don't know how people found this out, but I will not have threats coming to my house." All I can do is look at her, but I finally really glance down at the kid. There's no denying it. His eyes have fear in them, but shine the same green as mine. His hair the same bronze color. I seen all the other kids that are supposedly mine, but this one I feel a connection to. He's mine. Thoughts are again running through my head until I hear Isabella speak up, "I just want you to be aware of this, its not my business but when my s-" I cut her off, "our son". I pause, "you may go on." "Whatever. As I was saying, when he's involved it's my business, so I would appreciate if you could take care of this." "No worries, consider it done." James is now a dead man walking. I look back at the kid, "come here". But he doesn't, he looks at his mom as if he's asking permission. She nods and he walks to me "What's your name kid?" "Eppi." "Huh?" What the hell kind of name is that. I guess his mom notice my confusion. "His name is Giuseppe." "That's a cool name, it's Italian." He only nods, but Isabella had concern on her face. I wondered if she knew who I was. Probably only what she hears. "How old are you?" I ask him. "Two". I'm tryna do the math in my head to figure out when he was conceived. His mom's no older than 21. "I got pregnant at 17." I was starting to think I'm an open book. But the girl said 17. Fuck. I was 24 at the time, I had sex with a minor. And she has my fucking kid. I'm not sure what to say but I feel my phone vibrating. Saved by the bell, hold that thought. It's Tanya. "Let me get this" I say to them. I see her turn to leave, "just give me second, we have to talk," my I eyes glance down to the boy once again. I finally answer my phone. "Hello." "Hey baby, guess what? The baby kicked!" She screams. Dammit. I forgot she was actually pregnant and this one was planned. Dammit, I'm not ready for any kid. Hold up. Two kids now? What the fuck? Anyways you see Tanya and I have been dating for a good five years. But I do cheat. As you can see. "That's cool babe. I'm in a meeting, I'll see you when I get home." "Okay baby. Me and the baby love you." I don't reply, just hang up. "Isabella, please sit." I tell her. She shakes her head, "please call me Bella." Bella. Bella. I remember her now. I wanted to fuck the Chief's daughter. Now I remember those brown eyes filled with lust when I lead her to a room at my club. Fuck, what did I get myself into. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it took so long to update again, but this is my first attempt on writing .. I'm trying. Hope you enjoy! Remember reviews are welcomed! (:**

Bella's POV

I honestly do not know why I came here. Why do I listen to Alice? Oh. Right. Her brother deserves to know he has a son. Fuck that! That asshole doesn't care about nothing but his damn self. G knows who his father is; I never hid that from him. Plus living with Alice there's pictures everywhere.

So here I am today, standing in front of the man who lead me into that clubroom. Maybe it was my fault, I shouldn't have went to the club. But Alice swore she could get us in and we wouldn't get caught. Yeah. Who knew Alice Cullen was the little sister of Edward Cullen. Anyways I remember the night as though it was yesterday. The kisses still linger on my body, his handprints are still painted on my skin, his whispers and moans still tease my soul. And my vagina pushed out his eight-pound son. I just want to leave now; I knew I shouldn't of brought G here. And if he doesn't get off the phone, I hate waiting.

"Sorry about that." I jump a little, coming back to the real world.

"It's fine. I'm kind of in a hurry so can you hurry it up a little." I didn't mean to sound rude but I don't have all day.

"Mommy I hungry," saved by G. Did I mention I love my son? Well I do, very much.

"Even better, let's go to Em's". Did I mention I hate my son's father? Well I do, very much. Before I have time to reply and back out of it, I'm being rushed to the elevator.

"Edward as much as I really wish we could" I'm lying, "we cant. I have a lot to do today". He knows I'm lying. I can tell. Man why does he have to be so incredibly sexy? Ugh. "Um never mind, let's go." He smiles that crooked smile, the same one my son has. What did I do to deserve this?

"Bella how's your father doing?" Okay, what he really wants to know is if my father knows Giuseppe's his.

"My father is well aware of the connection of you two. No I never told him but it's not hard to see the similarities." He just nods his head. I remember the day telling my father I was pregnant. I thought he was really going to kill me. It's not like I did it on purpose, I was drunk, horny, and young. So my hormones took over me and Edward was there to please me. Plus it was my first time, I didn't know any better.

But it gets worse. Charlie, my dad, always asked who was the little boy that got his daughter pregnant. I would never tell. For one, he wasn't a little boy but a man who is my father's worst enemy. Someone my father wants to bring down. I don't understand it. Anyways Charlie stopped talking to me for some time and a year after Giuseppe was born he looked exactly like Edward. Let's say Charlie was not pleased. Looking back at it, its actually pretty funny. But he loves his grandson more than anything - possibly more than me, but I don't mind.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize we were pulling onto Fifth Street to Em's. Oh. Shit. Em's? How am I going to explain this one? Ugh, it's now or later. The sticky situation is almost everyone in Edward's family knows about G, I didn't want him to find out but his family deserved to know. Plus Esme, his mother, delivered G and I ended up pouring my heart out to her not knowing her son was my son's dad. Crazy huh?

"Mommy, why we at unc Em's?", man I miss the days when he couldn't talk.

"To eat, just like usual."

"So you've been here? Its very well known." Ha. That's not how I know your brother's restaurant. I just nod. And here we go.

"How many?" The waitress asks.

Three… Two… One ... "My little G-Monster!" Want to guess? Of course Emmett. Don't you hate when there's awkward silence and you don't know what to say or do? Well that's how I'm feeling. "Bro why are you with Bella?"

"Bro I didn't know you knew Bella," see I only knew Edward for this little time but he looks mad. Really mad. "Or your little G-Monster?"

Still the awkward silence, "I can explain". No replies. "Edward I know Emmett, see it was like, honestly I don't know what to say." How do I tell him his family been knew about G, I can't do that to him. "Can we just eat and talk about this some other time?"

"We can eat because my son's - " Edward didn't finish.

"Your son?" Emmett cuts him off. He's laughing, but you hear the evil within. Please, kill me now!


End file.
